Mose Bruhn
Personality The first impression most people get of Mose's personality is that he's very direct, to-the-point, and not in a mood to talk about what's on his mind. He tries to cultivate a first impression that he's doing his job, and that he's good at his job--maybe more attentive than you, and maybe better than you. He's fine with being more like a caricature than a person to those who don't know him extremely well. To humans, the caricature he likes to be is "bodybuilder who is none of your business", and to Garou, the caricature is "hardcore Get of Fenris". Mose does have his friends, and he's open enough to laugh with them, but he doesn't really let them into his head. It's important to stay focused and strong, and friends will help you stay there, but only if you're intense and don't let anything drag you off-target. He sees competition as vital to keeping your edge; it's not hostile, but not entirely friendly either, it's more part of the job. That job, specifically, is being a badass Get of Fenris, which means being able to kill bad guys and protect people: These are the ways he defines his role in life inside his own head, and he doesn't usually think about other responsibilities unless specifically told to. Mose is not used to being around "problem" people. He comes from a very ideologically unified sept, where people do established jobs and disagreements are only tactical. No Garou has really set him off in a long time; insulting the memory of his brother was a good way to do it, but that just doesn't happen any more. He reacts to personal disputes by never backing down, and never letting an argument escalate unless he can win the fight; he reacts to violations of the Litany by shunning, humiliating, and expecting everyone else around him to do exactly the same thing. Unfamiliar ideologies and a lack of support will probably drive him to more anger than he's used to, and his first priority is to seek out allies who will back him up. Sheet Attributes: :Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 :Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 :Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: :Talents: Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Empathy 1, Persuation 1, Primal-Urge 1, Resistance 1, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 1, Vigilance 2 :Skills: Drive 1 (Cars), Etiquette 1, Leadership 1, Marksmanship 1 (Rifles), Melee 1 (Axe), Stealth 1, Survival 2, Technology 1 (Automotive Repair) :Knowledges: Computer 1, Enigmas 2, Medicine 1, Occult 1, Rituals 1 Advantages: :Backgrounds: Resources 1, Pure Breed 2, Kinfolk 1 (parents), Rites 1, Totem 3 :Willpower: 6 :Rage: 4 :Gnosis: 3 :Merits: Iron Will :Flaws: Addiction (1): Caffeine, Forced Transformation (2): Crinos during full moon :Gifts: Persuasion, Sense Wyrm, Razor Claws :Rites: Greet the Moon, Rune Carving, Talisman Dedication :Experience: 1 (Cliath) Specialties Strength: Breaking inanimate objects. A lot of his rage, both lower- and upper-case, has been channeled into this pursuit. Merits & Flaws Flaw: Addiction: Mose can't focus very well on anything thinky until he's had his morning coffee, unless he's had an hour or two to wake up first. He's irritable and generally tired without it, and after a day without coffee, he's constantly exhausted and finds everything more difficult (-1 die). Other caffeine sources (soda, tea) are only partially effective, and still leave him grumpy. Flaw: Forced Transformation: Mose's First Change happened during the full moon, and whether from Rage, grief or some other factor, he wasn't able to shift out of Crinos until the full moon had passed. Mose always shifts to Crinos during a full moon, and is locked into that form until the full moon ends, even while unconscious. Merit: Iron Will: Mose is absolutely devoted to staying strong and focused and proving himself as a Get, and the time he's spent training while completely shutting out or fighting his grief has helped him to stay single-minded when he wants to be, and to quell nagging doubts or weak thoughts. He cannot be Dominated; mental attacks from wraiths, mages or changelings are consciously resisted at +3 difficulty for the cost of 1 WP per turn, and even when he is unaware the difficulty is still +1. Backgrounds Kinfolk 1: Mose's mother and father-figure, though they are far away. Resources 1: They pay for his rent, food, and minimal other expenses. History Somewhere out there in the deep Umbra, there's a Get of Fenris ancestor spirit who won't stop bragging about going 2 for 2 on Garou children. That would be ~Kills-Greatest~, an Ahroun who had a real nasty battle scar covering the whole left side of his face when he was still alive. He was the very image of your standard war hero in the Sept of the Black Lake, and the only thing he loved more than a good fight was Emily Bruhn. Not that it was any kind of romantic relationship; she was more of a cherished past-time to him. If Emily's husband, Marty Bruhn, had any problems with this, well, those were problems suited for kinfolk men who couldn't seen to produce any children--problems far too small for the concern of a war hero. ~Kills-Greatest~ was not lacking in character flaws. Mose was the first child born, under a crescent moon. A little over a year, his brother Jakob was born under a gibbous one. Their early life in Duluth, Minnesota held some danger; when Mose was two years old, their family came under attack at home by fomori trying to hit ~Kills-Greatest~ where it hurt. In the end, mother Emily's shotgun and the quick response of the birth-father's pack kept the family safe with no injuries. ~Kills-Greatest~ died in battle two years later, and the Bruhn family moved around a few times within the sept's protected territory; but the sept did its job well, and over the years, kept their territory largely safe from the Wyrm's presence. When they were growing up, Mose and Jakob went to public school and Catholic church. The Get of Fenris tribe didn't involve their family in any way the kids were aware of; just raising two Garou children was quite enough, as long as they were raised right. Of course, the tribe made sure to protect the family from behind the scenes, but that was nothing the kids ever saw. The brothers grew up like any brothers, competitive but very close; they shared most of the same interests as they grew older (athletics, cars, eventually girls). Jakob was better in school and more interested in the church, while Mose was more physically able, lacking much interest in school or religion. As Garou lives are wont to do, theirs changed dramatically when they got "the talk" on Mose's thirteenth birthday. Along with the talk, they got a visit to the edge of the bawn to meet a couple of the sept's warriors--who demonstrated exactly what Mose and Jakob had to look forward to, showing off the war form, feats of strength and a mock combat. Both boys reacted with excitement, and started trying to get in contact with the local Garou whenever they could (which was infrequently). Mose tended to lead these efforts, while Jakob was very busy trying to make the most of his life at school while he still could. The call to honor, glory and service resonated with both boys, however. With Jakob's attention split between so many things, his stress level was through the roof, and so the Galliard had his First Change at home at the age of fourteen, while Mose was still waiting at sixteen. It caused Mose no small amount of envy when his brother was taken away for training and his Rite of Passage, leaving him alone in school; distracted, he withdrew into himself somewhat, though still managed to keep in contact with his now-distant brother. Jakob, ~Story-Wielder~, turned out to be a less-glorious Garou than his brother had hoped, focusing more on studies and intellect than proving himself in battle. Jakob's unvalorous nature did work for a while in the reasonably safe region around the sept, though it caused consternation among the tribe and especially Mose himself. Mose pressed his younger brother, encouraging him to live up to his tribal heritage until Mose could defend him. But eventually, Jakob's failings came back to hurt him. A Garou of the Get of Fenris tribe is nothing if he can't even stand his ground in a fight. That's what Mose used to tell his brother when he would fail his training--not terribly, but still not up to standards. And sure enough, forces of the Wyrm that were still in hiding in Duluth caught Jakob by surprise one night, dragged him into an alley, and took him down. Mose had his First Change that night when he found out, and even after recovering from the frenzy, he had to be subdued to keep from going on a rampage into the town. Weeks afterwards, while being trained brutally in the sept to keep the grief from setting in, he heard other sept members say that even a fresh cub should have been able to fight off the fomors they found that killed his brother. It was another week after that before Mose would even acknowledge anyone's existence outside of training, he was so worked up into blind fury and regret. So, the Theurge Mose wound up training for combat in ways that Ahrouns normally did. He turned to caffeine to keep himself awake and training to well beyond the point of exhaustion, and to keep from dreaming. After one of the sept's warriors said that Mose at least fought better than his coward brother, Mose left him scarred (and came away with serious wounds of his own) in their next training session in the name of his brother. His Rite of Passage was to slay a minor Bane single-handedly, pursuing it from the material world to the Umbra, with the tribe watching but not intervening; after a quick victory, he earned the deed-name ~Slays-Grief~. The sept no longer said that his brother brought his family dishonor; instead, that it brought him strength. Mose, ~Slays-Grief~, neglected his Theurge role but heard very little about this lack from his tribe. He grew accustomed to fighting as one from a much larger moon than he was, fighting with tooth and claw when the sept struck out against distant agents of the Wyrm or more local threats. He never joined a pack. While effective, something about him has always seemed a little off to his tribemates, primarily his disregard for his auspice role. Despite his elders frowning about the limited wisdom he has been showing, Mose challenged for Fostern--against an Ahroun, ~Fights-Fire~. After two days of conferring with the sept's elders, the Master of Challenges has agreed to allow the challenge. Mose's objective is to travel to a distant sept, and prove his right to wear the rank by solving a significant problem and returning with the story. It's an extremely vague challenge--and Mose misunderstands it, badly. While he expects to prove himself in battle, his lack of a proper Theurge's renown has not been overlooked. ~Fights-Fire~ will secretly pass along his story to a Theurge of the tribe, and will only pass Mose if he demonstrates his ability not as a warrior, not as a Get, but as a Theurge. Etc Freebie points used: ' 10 in attributes ('5 for Perception 2->3, 5''' for Wits 2->3) 8 in abilities ('''6 for +3 to talents, 2''' for +1 to knowledges) 3 in backgrounds ('''1 for +1 to Totem, 2''' for +1 to Pure Breed) 9 in other ('''3 for willpower 3->6, 2''' for rage 2->4, '''4 for gnosis 1->3) '-3' in merits, +3 in flaws Total: 30 Pictures File:shanewestnocoffee.jpg|Three days without coffee Category:Past PCs